


Insecurities

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Insecurities, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Stretch and Blood help each other with their insecurities
Relationships: Underswap Papyrus/Horrotale Sans
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I made for me and my boyfriend. I took one of my favorite skeletons (Blood) and one of his (Stretch) and used them to represent us.

Stretch sat on the couch, watching something on TV. This was a normal day off for him. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out along with his lighter. He lit it and took a drag. He had gotten better with not smoking, per his boyfriend’s request, but his anxiety was high today and he couldn’t exactly figure out why. He tapped his cigarette in the ashtray and then took another drag, letting it go down and escape from beneath his ribs. Once he had finished it, he stubbed it out in the ashtray and continued to watch the TV. He turned to look at the door when it opened. 

Blood walked in and took his shoes off by the door. He then came over and collapsed on the couch next to Stretch. He leaned into him and Stretch wrapped his arms around him. He was very tense which meant work had been very stressful. He sighed and began by massaging his shoulders. This is where they would be for the next few hours while Stretch worked his magic, literally and figuratively. He tended to use a little healing magic whenever he did this. 

Blood slowly relaxed into him and let his eyes close. When Stretch got a knot out from between two vertebrae of his spine, Blood let out a moan of relief as he relaxed fully. The moan sent magic straight to Stretch’s pelvis, but he was content to force it away and ignore that. Blood obviously wasn’t up for anything since it seemed he had had a rough day at work. Blood was finally relaxed and was leaning against him, Stretch was content.

Stretch turned the TV to a channel that he knew Blood liked and saw the smile that came to Blood’s face. He loved seeing that smile, almost as much as he loved to see Blood fall apart over him, or under him. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head and wrapped his arms around Blood. Stretch watched the TV and listened to Blood’s breathing, content to stay in this moment. 

He felt his magic in his pelvis and shoved it away, or at least he tried to. He knew there was a confused look on his face and he tried again, but it didn’t budge. He fought it as it tried to form. Why was this happening? He then noticed that he was warm, his joints flushed, and it all made sense. Stretch noticed he had tensed and forced himself to relax, he didn’t want to worry Blood. 

“Stretch, babe?”

Shit. 

“Yea?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yea, never better? Why?”

“You were tense and then you made yourself relax. What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing”

Blood chuckled. 

“Now I know you’re lying”

Stretch sighed. He couldn’t hide it for much longer so he might as well tell him. Stretch then saw it click as Blood opened his eyes. 

“Stretch, babe, why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?”

Stretch felt the blush consume his skull and pulled his hood up. He really didn’t wanna have this conversation. Blood had had a rough day and needed to relax. 

“I-I didn’t actually notice until like a minute ago” 

Blood chuckled again and sat up. He stood up and held out a hand to Stretch. Stretch took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and lead to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Stretch let his magic form with a groan. Blood looked at him then and saw the tent in his shorts and gave a smirk. He pushed Stretch to the bed and then onto it. He climbed on top of Stretch and kissed him. Stretch grabbed the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head and he did the same with his shirt. They were tossed into a random corner in the room. Stretch pulled him into a kiss and ran his hands over his ribs. Blood let out a moan and ground into him. Stretch gasped and flipped them. Stretch pulled Blood’s shorts down to see the entrance he had formed. 

Stretch leaned down and licked his clit, earning him a moan. He continued to lick his clit as he pushed in two fingers, making the moans grow in volume. He loved how responsive Blood was to him. It had taken a while for Blood to be comfortable with these activities. One of his insecurities was his magic. His universe wasn’t exactly the best and with him starving himself trying to keep Sugar fed, his magic had suffered. Stretch loved the royal blue color of his magic and could never get enough of it.

Stretch inserted another finger and Blood cried out at the sensation. Stretch then leaned up and took the fingers out, earning him a whine. Stretch let out a chuckle and then leaned up and kissed him. Blood moans as Stretch ground into him. His cock was so hard it was starting to hurt, but he needed to make sure Blood was truly ok with this. He looked up and Blood nodded before he could ask. 

Stretch pulled his shorts down and then kicked them off. He lined himself up and looked up, he needed to be _sure._ Blood smiled and nodded. Stretch pushed in with a groan and stopped when he bottomed out. He needed to move, but he didn’t want to hurt Blood. He looked up, shaking with the effort it took to stay still. Blood was lost in the pleasure and that look broke him. He pulled out and slammed back in, setting up a brutal pace. Blood cried out and grabbed at Stretch’s shoulders. 

Stretch was close already and stopped himself, panting. He looked at Blood and saw that his eyelight had morphed into a heart. He loved when that happened, even if Blood hated it. Once he had calmed down he set the pace up again. It always felt good to be surrounded by his boyfriend, but it always felt better when he was in heat. He was also so sensitive when he was in heat. When he got close again he stopped. 

When Blood had helped him with his heat the first time, Stretch had been so worried about edging Blood as well. He had to edge himself to get the heat dealt with, but he didn’t want to do that to Blood. That’s when he learned that it took a bit to get Blood there, another side effect of his universe. There were times that Blood wouldn’t cum at all, another insecurity of his. 

Stretch set the pace back up and wasn’t sure how many more times he could edge himself. Wasn’t sure how many more times he could make himself stop. He saw that Blood was lost to the pleasure of everything and smiled. He reached down and thumbed his clit, making him scream. Stretch groaned when he felt Blood clench around him. That brought him close and he stopped. 

Once he had calmed down again he set up a slower pace. Blood let out a moan and dug his fingers into Stretch’s back. Stretch gasped and slammed in, making Blood scream. He did the process of getting close, stopping, then starting again four more times. When he stopped this time he was panting and could feel his pulse in his dick. He wasn’t going to stop this next time, he couldn’t. He set up a brutal pace and was close again in a few thrusts. He kept going, looking up to check on Blood. Blood nodded when he saw the question in Stretch’s eyes. 

Stretch slammed in again with a groan and came hard. He gave a few more thrusts and then sat, panting. Once he came down from his high he noticed that Blood hadn’t cum. He looked to Blood and saw the blush, and saw him turn his face away. It was one of those times, that’s ok. Stretch pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed, wrapping him up and kissing his neck. Blood rolled over and pulled him into a kiss, grinding against him. Oh. Apparently it wasn’t one of those times. Stretch ground the head of his cock against his clit and got a moan. 

“Stretch, I-I don’t know if I can cum”

Stretch kissed him and ground against his clit again. He could feel how tense he was, could feel his pulse in his clit, he was close. He kept grinding and Blood’s moans got higher in pitch the more sensitive he became. He pulled away from the kiss panting and looked at Stretch. Stretch saw it in his eyes, he was close, he _needed_ it, but it wasn’t gonna happen. Stretch stopped and let his magic disappear. Blood did the same and hid his face in Stretch’s chest. 

Stretch ran a hand up and down his spine, soothing him as he heard the sobs. This was the hardest part about him being insecure about it. Stretch didn’t mind, it was ok, it just didn’t happen sometimes and that was ok. Blood always felt awful about it and Stretch didn’t know what to do other than let him cry it out. Once he was done crying he looked at Stretch. Stretch gave him a smile and a kiss. 

They laid there in silence for a bit, enjoying the company of the other. Stretch then heard his breathing even out and looked down to see him asleep. Stretch smiled and then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that this doesn't really have a timeline. It does but it doesn't. So these will probably just read like a bunch of one shots, but the plot connects them.

Blood was in the kitchen watching Stretch make dinner. Their bothers were coming over for dinner and Stretch seemed a little nervous. Blood was nervous as well. This would be the first time their brothers came to their house instead of them going to theirs. Blood watched as he finished the mac and cheese he was making and then took it off the burner. He took it to the sink and drained the noodles before adding the cheese and stirring it. 

“Stretch?”

Stretch glanced up at him and then went to the oven and checked on the chicken that was cooking. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Stretch turned around and looked at him then. 

“Um… maybe? I don’t know”

Blood chuckled and laid his head on his folded arms. He would be here if Stretch needed help. He watched as Stretch grabbed a pot holder and grabbed the chicken, setting it on the stove. He then looked around to make sure everything was set. The plates were on the table, so were the cups with water, a bottle of honey, and a bottle of ketchup. The silverware was next to the plates and the food was done. Blood looked at the time and knew they would be here any minute. 

“There’s something missing”

Blood looked around. The chicken was done, the mac and cheese was done, the rolls were done. He didn’t see anything missing. He kept looking trying to think of what could possibly missing and then it clicked. 

“The salad for your bro”

Stretch walked over and kissed him before walking to the fridge and getting the stuff out to make salad. 

“You’re the best. What would I do without you?”

Blood blushed and pulled his hood up. He noticed that the joints of his arm were a little flushed. Could he being going into heat? He sighed and took in how he felt. He didn’t feel like he was going into heat. Maybe he just imagined it. He took his hood off and watched as Stretch made the salad and then placed the bowl in the center of the table. He sat in a chair and sighed. He looked at Blood and got a questioning look. 

“I could really use a cigarette”

“Go smoke one before -”

They heard a knock on the door and Stretch let out a small groan. So much for that cigarette. Blood got up and opened the door to Blue and Sugar. Blue hugged him and he stiffened for a second. It had taken time for him to get used to physical contact like that, but it was still a natural reaction for him to want to fight it. Blue stepped back with an apologetic smile. Sugar hugged him then and he returned it. They both stepped back and Blue and Sugar entered. 

They walked into the kitchen and took their seats. Blood sat in his chair and looked to see Stretch bringing the food to the table. He sat the pan of mac and cheese next to the salad and then grabbed the chicken. He sat it in the center of the table next to the other food. He sat in his chair and grabbed a piece of chicken, placing it on his plate. Blue followed his lead and then Sugar. 

Blue then grabbed the salad bowl and put some on his plate. Passing it to sugar who put some on his. Blood noticed that it wasn’t as much as Blue, but it was still some. Stretch gave him a pointed look when he noticed that Blood hadn’t put any food on his plate. Sugar put some of the mac and cheese on his plate and offered it to Blue who declined politely. Stretch put some on his plate and then returned the pan to the center. Old habits die hard. 

Once Blood was sure everyone else had food he grabbed food for himself. He grabbed a piece of chicken and placed it on the plate. Then the mac and cheese and put a little less than what Stretch had on his plate. He put it back in the center and saw Stretch reach for it, putting a little more on Blood’s plate. Blood gave him a small smile. 

They all ate in silence, that’s when Blood felt it. The warmth, the magic in his pelvis, he looked to see his joints flushed more than earlier. Well apparently this was a thing. He tore some chicken off the bone and ate it. He looked to Stretch and saw him fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie under the table. He really needed that cigarette, but Blue was always on him to quit and he was trying. Blood was also on him to quit, but not as much as Blue. He understood that he wasn’t going to be able to quit over night. Stretch saw him looking and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to worry about it right now, they had company. 

“So, Blue, how’s work?”

Blue dove into how much he loved his job and then some minor annoyances. Blood looked to Sugar to see him smiling as he watched Blue talk. He looked healthier than the last time he saw him. Blue was a very good influence on him. Blood felt a small smile on his face and looked down at his plate. He had barely eaten anything. He needed to eat or they would worry. He noticed then that Blue had stopped talking and looked up. They were all looking at him and he felt a blush on his face. He wanted to pull his hood up but didn’t. 

“Blood, are you ok? You haven’t eaten much”

Blood nodded and took another bite of the mac and cheese. It was good, anything Stretch made was good. He loved Stretch’s cooking. He continued to eat the food so they would stop worrying about him. He only got a few more bites before he felt sick. He sat his fork down and was listening to the conversation. Stretch was collecting the plates and Blood gave him a pleading look. Just put his plate up and he would eat it later or tomorrow, don’t throw the food away. Stretch nodded and then put his plate in the microwave and the rest of them in the sink. 

Stretch came and sat next to him and put an arm around him. That’s when Stretch noticed the warmth. He glanced down and saw that his joints were flushed and there was a slight glow from his shorts as his magic tried to form. He didn’t let it and leaned his head on Stretch’s shoulders. Stretch placed a kiss on his cheek and then whispered,

“As soon as they leave we’ll take care of it”

Blood nodded and then continued to listen to what Sugar was saying. He had gotten a promotion at his job and was head chef. Blood smiled and congratulated him. Blood felt himself go tense as his magic surged and almost formed without him wanting it to. He gave Stretch a look and Stretch gave a small nod. 

Blood felt fingers tapping rhythmically on his shoulders. He looked to see that it was Stretches fingers. He glanced down and saw his other hand on his hoodie under the table. Blood knew they both loved their brothers. But they needed to leave soon. He was fighting a losing battle with his magic and Stretch needed his cigarette. 

Stretch walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled a sucker out of a bag. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Well that was one way to satisfy the cravings for a cigarette. Blood hand one hand fisted in the fabric of his shorts and was having a hard time concentrating on what Blue was saying. He looked up and saw that Sugar had figured it out. He gave an apologetic smile and tried to get Blue to stop talking so they could leave. 

Once he got Blue to stop talking he politely told him they needed to leave. Stretch saw them out and closed the door behind them. He leaned against it and sighed. Blood let out a quiet groan as his magic formed his cock. He palmed it and moaned again, fighting the urge to reach into his shorts and jerk off. Stretch looked at him and walked over holding out his hand once he was in front of him. Blood looked at him and could see that he was tense. This could wait a few more minutes. 

“Stretch, go smoke your cigarette”

Stretch shook his head and grabbed one of Blood’s hands. He pulled him up and lead him to the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Blood pinned him to the door and kissed him. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Stretch did the same with his shirt and then pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. Blood moaned as Stretch ground down into him. 

“You think I would give this up for a cigarette? Think again”

Stretch kissed down to his neck and bit it, leaving a mark. Blood moaned and his hips jerked up. He could feel Stretch’s magic through his pants and he needed to be in him. Stretch pulled his shorts off and tossed them off the bed. He then took his pants off and let them join Blood’s shorts. Blood moaned as Stretch let his dick glide across his clit. Stretch then lined himself up and started to slowly lower himself down. Blood gripped the sheets below him and let out a groan. 

Once Stretch was fully seated, Blood had to fight the urge to take control. He would let Stretch set the pace. Stretch brought himself back up and slowly sank back down. He kept up this pace for a bit, then Blood started begging for him to go faster. Stretch set up a fast and brutal pace then, bringing Blood close. Blood tried to get out a warning, but all that came out were moans and more begging. 

Stretch sank down again and stopped, despite the noise of protest that came from Blood. They both knew if they were gonna get through this, they needed to edge him. Stretch set the pace back up once Blood had calmed down. They continued with this cycle four more times. Stretch sank down again and stopped. He looked to Blood and saw the tears of frustration running down his face. Stretch reached up and wiped them away. 

“We’re gonna cum this time ok?”

Blood nodded and let out a moan as Stretch started up again. Blood was close in no time and looked to Stretch to see that he wasn’t far behind. He kept going and Blood was on the edge, was right there, but he just couldn’t. Stretch came hard, riding himself through it. Once he came down he noticed that Blood was still in the agony that was heat. He couldn’t cum, he was burning up, his joints hurt from all the magic that had built up in them. He felt tears run down his face again and looked up at Stretch. Stretch pulled himself off of Blood and laid next to him on the bed, wiping away tears and whispering praises. 

“Blood, babe, what do you need?”

Blood hid his face in Stretch’s chest and sobbed. He needed to cum so this heat would be over, but his body wouldn’t let him. He was so close! He felt a hand run soothingly up and down his spine. He looked up at Stretch. 

“I need to cum!”

Stretch sighed, he knew that. 

“How do we make that happen when your body won’t let you?”

“I-I don’t know! I just, I need it!”

“I know, babe, I know”

Stretch reached a hand down and started jerking him. Blood let out a moan and his hips jerked into the friction. Stretch let him set the pace and he was close again in just a few strokes. Stretch kept going and so did he, but his body just wasn’t having it. Blood grabbed his wrist, he was too sensitive to keep going like that. Blood had an idea then. He called his soul out and held it out to Stretch. Stretch looked at it in awe, this was the first time he had seen Blood’s soul. 

“A-are you sure?”

Blood nodded. If this is what it took to get him to cum, then so be it. Stretch took a hand and grasped the soul gently. Blood let out a loud moan at that simple touch. Stretch brought it up to his mouth and licked it, causing Blood to cry out. Stretch continued to lick it and Blood’s moans grew in volume and pitch. Stretch then did a slow lick from bottom to top and that was it. Blood screamed as he came and his vision whited out. 

It took a bit, but once he came down, he opened his eyes to see Stretch licking his fingers clean. He then gave the soul back to Blood, who put it back where it was supposed to be. He curled up with Stretch on the bed and laid his head on his chest. He listened to Stretch’s soul and then heard his breathing even out. He looked up to see that Stretch had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Stretch’s soul lull him to sleep.


End file.
